Por Mil Años (A Thousand Years)
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Romántico y con un ligero toque de sensualidad, Songfic en colaboración conjunta con mi queridísima amiga MoronetaC/ Stear s girl, dedicado a nuestra pareja consentida, Albert y Candy. Esperamos que disfruten la lectura tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.

Presentado por primera vez en la Guerra Florida 2014. Para efecto de conocer la participación de las escritoras he puesto el nombre de cada una antes de su escrito.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

**Por mil años**

© Clau Ardley/Clau Agvel

Albert había vuelto de su largo viaje por Europa y Sudamérica, estaba agotado físicamente, aquel papel de "Patriarca del Clan" había resultando más duro de lo que esperaba, pero el compromiso que tenía hacia todos los suyos le motivaba a dar lo mejor de sí. Además de su cansancio corporal, también sentía un agotamiento metal quizá aún más fuerte a razón de tanto pensar, no sólo en los negocios, sino también en aquella rubia de ojos verdes de la que estaba enamorado desde hace muchos años. Todas aquellas cartas que se escribieron en su ausencia le dieron la serenidad que necesito en momentos de crisis y le alimentaron su atormentado corazón con la esperanza de que tal vez algún día... Algún día...

Candy miraba el amplio paisaje desde arriba de su árbol favorito. Llevaba algún tiempo ayudando a las religiosas del hogar de Pony y su vida se había vuelto un poco monótona para su gusto, sin embargo, el agradecimiento que sentía hacia las que consideraba sus madres, le hacía seguir ayudándolas con ahínco. Si no fuera por aquellas cartas que recibía mientras él estuvo ausente, su vida se hubiese hecho muy triste, sólo aquellas misivas le daban la paz que necesitaba. Algo en ella había cambiado con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia cierto rubio de ojos azules. Ahora lo sabía. Lo amaba. En su corazón comenzó a alimentar la semilla de la fe de que quizá algún día... Algún día...

...Algún día, estarían juntos.

La señorita Pony observaba a Candy desde la puerta de la pequeña enfermería del orfanato. La rubia estaba concentrada enrollado varias vendas recién lavadas, hace tiempo la veía pensativa y taciturna. Sintió un poco de pena al verla, Candy, siempre tan alegre, tan vivaz, ahora encerrada en un pequeño espacio que limitaba su esencia, tal como una mariposa a la que se atrapa en una red. Se retiró de la puerta y fingió que no la había visto, se apresuró a llamarla para que atendiera a la persona que esperaba por ella.

- ¿Candy?- le llamó.

- ¡Aquí estoy!

- Tienes una visita

- ¿Una visita?- se levantó deprisa sintiendo que su corazón latía apresuradamente ¿podría ser él?

La anciana notó el nerviosismo de la chica y sonrió internamente. Sabía que desde que recibía aquellas cartas del señor Ardley la expresión de su rostro cambiaba al instante, sonreía con ensoñación y en su mirada había destellos de alegría. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Candy, estaba enamorada. Lo reconocía porque un día hace muchísimos años ella también lo estuvo. Decidió investigar un poco los sentimientos de su querida hija.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

- ¿Eh? No- meneó la cabeza

- Pareces nerviosa.

- ¿Yo? No. ¿Quién es?- preguntó ansiosa.

- Si esperaras a alguien ¿Quien te gustaría que fuera?

- ¡Señorita Pony!- la apresuró

- Esta bien, es el señor George Johnson. Parece que te trae una carta.

- ¿Una carta? ¿De Albert? Voy a verlo ¡Gracias!

_"Querida Candy:_

_He vuelto a Norteamérica, no sabes la alegría que me da pensar que por lo menos ahora pisamos el mismo país. Este viaje ha sido tan largo y agotador pero por fin estoy en casa. Pensaba ir a verte en un par de semanas. ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme visitarte? Si es así, me gustaría que te prepararas para pasar unos días en Lakewood._

_Albert"_

Candy dobló la breve nota con una sonrisa. ¡En dos semanas estarían juntos! Por fin podría ver sus ojos azules y sentir su cálida presencia nuevamente. George la miraba con su acostumbrado porte sereno esperando respuesta de su parte.

- ¿Me darías unos minutos para darte mi contestación George?

- Por supuesto señorita, los que usted guste.

Candy le entregó su respuesta al señor Johnson con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Después de que se marchó entró corriendo a la casa gritando emocionada.

- ¡Señorita Pony, en dos semanas me voy a Lakewood!

El buen hombre llevó el mensaje de vuelta. Él sabía que aunque no fuera externado, aquellas palabras eran esperadas con ansiedad por el destinatario. Lo veía en su mirada, esa mirada llena de incertidumbre y a la vez de ilusión. Podía reconocerla, ya que él mismo hace muchos, muchos años la vio en su propio rostro. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. William estaba profundamente enamorado.

Llegó a la mansión de Chicago poco antes de la hora de la cena. Fue directo a la biblioteca, donde sabía que se encontraba el heredero a esas horas. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vio sentado en el escritorio revisando algunos papeles. Sintió un poco de pena al verlo, William, siempre tan libre, tan autentico, ahora con responsabilidades que coartaban su naturaleza, no pudo evitar compararlo con un pájaro al que le habían cortado las alas y se le ha encerrado en una jaula de oro. Tocó un par de veces para hacer notar su presencia. El joven levantó su vista, se paró de un salto y caminó hacia su tutor.

-¿George, la tienes?- cuestionó por saludo.

- Hola, William, a mí también me da gusto verte- le dijo con ironía.

- Si, lo siento. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje de regreso?

- Muy bueno, gracias.

El pelinegro decidió divertirse un rato haciendo esperar un poco al muchacho. Así que se quitó la chaqueta con toda la paciencia, la colgó en el perchero y se aproximó al pequeño bar a servirse una copa. Albert seguía con su vista cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera un niño al que se le ha prometido una golosina si se porta bien. Impaciente, regresó a su escritorio, mientras George tomaba lentamente de su copa y observaba al rubio mover la pierna descontroladamente, rió internamente por el inquieto gesto.

- ¿Que tal todo por aquí?- le preguntó

Albert frunció el ceño ante la trivial pregunta.

- Bien. ¿Viste a Candy?

- Oh si, ella está muy bien y te manda esto- en su rostro se dibujó una risa burlona y le mostró la carta que tenía en su mano. El joven captando el juego de su tutor se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa y una mirada de reproche. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, acercó su mano para tomar la misiva. George arqueó la cejas y la apretó levemente entre sus dedos un instante y la soltó. Cuando William por fin la tuvo en sus manos, se terminó su copa de un sorbo y se dirigió a la puerta con una expresión divertida.

- Te espero en el comedor para cenar- le dijo antes de salir.

_"Querido Albert:_

_Que tú estés aquí en Estados Unidos es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que puedes venir. ¡Por fin podremos vernos! Estoy tan emocionada que quiero saltar de alegría. Estaré lista para ir a Lakewood. Esperaré impaciente el día._

_Candy"_

Cerró la nota cuidadosamente y sonrió ¡Por fin la vería! Después de tanto tiempo, podría verla a los ojos y abrazarla. Salió rápidamente de la biblioteca gritando emocionado.

-¡George, cancela todo lo que tengamos en dos semanas, me voy a Lakewood!

Los días pasaron lentamente para ambos, pero la emoción que sentían por el tan ansiado encuentro hacia que la espera fuera soportable.

Albert se levantó ese día especialmente temprano, aunque era un hábito en él ser madrugador, esa mañana no podía (ni quería) estar un segundo más en la cama. Se dio una ducha y buscó en su armario que ponerse, no era un hombre vanidoso pero ese día quería lucir especialmente bien. Recordó que mientras vivieron en el departamento de Magnolia, Candy le regaló un par de camisas de color azul, cuando le preguntó porque del mismo color le respondió que porque hacia resaltar el añil de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más, se puso una camisa celeste y unos pantalones color beige, prescindió de la corbata y la chaqueta ya que quería andar cómodo. Recogió el equipaje que le prepararon para su viaje y partió a su destino.

Candy despertó más de mañana de lo usual, aunque por naturaleza era dormilona, últimamente estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de levantarse cuando apenas los rayos del sol empezaran a salir. Pero ese día ya no quería dormir más, sólo deseaba estar lista y hermosa para cuando Albert llegara. Después de darse un baño con aceites aromáticos, se puso aquel vestido que apartó desde el día anterior, ya el resto los había empacado para su viaje. El bonito vestido verde, se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien formado cuerpo, escogió ese color porque a su memoria vino cuando en una cena familiar Albert le había dicho que con ese tono se veía hermosa, además hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos. No lo pensó dos veces y ese fue el elegido. Tomó su equipaje y esperó a que él arribara a su destino.

Flotar... es lo sintieron al verse, que flotaban en una nube que los llevaba directo al cielo. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo existían ellos dos. De pronto el cielo fue más azul y el pasto más verde, el clima más cálido y el aroma el más dulce. Todo adquiría sentido como nunca antes había tenido. Simplemente, todo era perfecto. A sus mentes vinieron miles de pensamientos, ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra ante el mágico momento.

Candy sintió su respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era él, su príncipe, aquel que le dio sentido a su vida desde el mismo día que lo conoció, ahora se daba cuenta que por encontrarlo se lanzó hacia la aventura de la vida siempre bajo su oculta protección. Se volverían a encontrar una y otra vez de eso estaba segura, así como lo encontró en la colina, en la cascada, en Londres, en Chicago, en Lakewood... En esa y otra vida, con la promesa de compartirlo todo entre los dos. Si alguna vez tuvo dudas de que era él por quien espero siempre, en ese momento se disipaban.

- **El día que nos conocimos, congelada contuve la respiración. Desde el principio supe que encontré un hogar en ti. El corazón late rápido, colores y promesas ¿Como ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer? Pero viéndote ahí solo parado. Todas mis dudas desaparecen de repente de alguna manera. Un paso más cerca. **Es todo lo que necesito para fundirme en ti.

Dio un paso adelante sin dejar de ver sus maravillosos ojos azules. Él también la veía pero no se movía de su lugar. Estaba ahí, sólo mirándola hipnotizado. La rubia sintió una punzada de preocupación al verlo estático.

- **Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti. Cariño, no tengas miedo, te he amado por mil años. Te amare por otros mil más.**

Albert sintió su cuerpo temblar y el movimiento de miles de mariposas en su estómago. Simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de la angelical figura que tenía frente a él. Era ella, su pequeña, aquella chiquilla que vio llorando en aquella colina hace tantos años y que le dio un motivo para sonreír en su triste y solitaria vida. La volvería a encontrar de eso no le cabía duda, así como la encontró nuevamente en la cascada, en aquella calle londinense, en el hospital de Chicago y en su despacho de Lakewood. Estaban destinados para estar juntos, en esta y en otra vida. Siempre lo estuvieron. No eran casualidad, eran almas gemelas. Esta vez no dejaría que viniera un Anthony o un Terry a quitársela, esta vez lucharía por ella.

-**El tiempo se detiene. Belleza es todo lo que ella es. Seré valiente. No voy a dejar que nadie quite lo que está enfrente de mí. Cada aliento, cada hora se resume en esto. Un paso más cerca,** es todo lo que necesito para unirme por siempre a ti.

Vio como ella dio un paso adelante, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes sencillamente no se pudo mover. Cuando ella retrocedió, su cuerpo se puso alerta y dio un gran paso hacia donde estaba.

- **Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti. Cariño, no tengas miedo, te he amado por mil años. Te amare por otros mil más.**

- **Un paso más cerca**

- **Un paso más cerca**

Y ambos estuvieron tan próximos, que sin dudarlo, sus cuerpos buscaron ser completados fundiéndose en un entrañable abrazo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario, cada uno sabía lo que el corazón del otro sentía. Sus mentes se comunicaron de una forma tan clara que las palabras sobraron. Candy lloraba emocionada aferrada a su pecho, Albert con discretas lágrimas en los ojos, le besó los suaves rizos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- **Todo este tiempo supe que te encontraría **mi príncipe- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- **El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mí- **sonrió -Candy **te he amado por mil años.**

- Querido Albert **yo te amaré mil más.**

© MorenetaC/Stear's Girl  


El apuesto caballero se retiró un poco de la chica, no de muy buena gana, pero necesitaba mirarla a los ojos de nuevo después de escuchar la promesa de amor eterno por parte de su pequeña rubia. Ella lo contempla arrobada, y con su diminuta mano limpia con cuidado las lágrimas que ruedan por las mejillas de su Príncipe. Es un sueño de hombre, hasta en la valentía de demostrar sus emociones en una sociedad donde hasta las chicas sensibles deben ser duras en público.

- Lo siento, Albert... no tengo pañuelo. Sé que una dama siempre debería llevar uno, me lo ha dicho la tía abuela cientos de veces, pero ¡estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada por verte que olvidé tomar uno!

El joven se enternece con la inocente explicación de la pecosa, y a modo de respuesta le dedica una dulce sonrisa y esa mirada azul tan seductora que aparece constantemente en aquellos sueños que avergüenzan a Candy.

- Princesa, no se me ocurre un pañuelo más fino y hermoso que tus dulces dedos- a continuación, toma esa pequeña mano y deposita un beso que hace estremecer a la chica de la cabeza a los pies. Él se da cuenta de ello porque no ha dejado de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

- Albert...- Candy no sabe si le está pidiendo que pare o que no se detenga. El mar de emociones la tiene confusa.

-Pequeña...

Lentamente acercan sus rostros y sin apenas darse cuenta, se obsequian mutuamente un tierno beso. Es un beso anhelado por muchos años, dulce, suave, entregado. Albert se da cuenta al instante de la inexperiencia de su pequeña rubia, por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza emocional para no dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. No quiere asustarla o que se lleve una mala impresión de él. Después de todo, primero ha de hacerle una propuesta.

Pensando en ello, se aleja un poco de la chica, pero ella, siempre tan valiente y espontánea, va y le planta otro beso. Para Candy en cierta medida fue una especie de déjà-vu de aquel beso robado en Inglaterra, pero ahora es ella quien lo pide y lo roba, porque está enamorada de Albert y está segura que él lo está de ella. No es sólo por las tiernas confesiones que acaban de hacerse, sino por la deliciosa energía y el sentimiento de pertenencia que experimentaron con el abrazo.

-P...pero... ¿qué fue esto, Candy?

- Mi Bert, ¿toda la vida vas a estar pensando que seré una niña inocente?- sonrió con ¿picardía?

-No, pero...

La rubia vuelve a besarlo tiernamente. Parece que le está cogiendo gustillo a tomar la iniciativa, y a Albert realmente le encanta. Ella es refrescante, diferente a las demás, hasta en esos comportamientos tan íntimos.

Poco a poco el beso va subiendo de intensidad. El amor y la experiencia de él, sumados a la adoración y el instinto de ella, van creando una bola de nieve emocional que aumenta a cada segundo. Albert ni se da cuenta cuando sus manos sueltan las de ella, para tomar posesión de la delicada cintura femenina.

- ¡Qué bien te sienta el color verde! Espero que vistas de ese color con frecuencia... te ves preciosa.

Vuelve depositar un dulce beso en los hinchados labios de la chica, quien lo mira con los párpados entreabiertos, mostrando sus esmeraldas más brillantes que nunca. Con ternura, Albert la tiende en el mullido césped salpicado de diminutas florecillas silvestres de alegre presencia, como ella misma, y abandona la boca de Candy para besar delicadamente su mejilla y su cuello. Aspira el natural aroma femenino que lo vuelve loco sin poder evitar un suspiro de deseo. La rubia ha comenzado a acariciarle, pero se sobresalta cuando él roza accidentalmente su muslo con su dureza que ya clamaba por poseerla.

- Pequeña, lo siento... pero no haré nada que te perjudique. Sin embargo, sé que ambos deseamos mucho más que sólo besos y caricias. ¿Me permites hacer algo que nos satisfaga sin comprometer tu honra?

Un jadeante pero sincero "Sí" escapó de los labios de Candy, por lo que Albert procedió a estimular suavemente sus rincones más sensibles, sin quitarle la ropa. Sus dedos expertos palparon aquellos anhelados rincones femeninos, tocando con dulzura, suavidad y amor, a la vez que le seguía besando apasionadamente. Le indicó a la hermosa chica la forma de devolverle el favor con su mano y, no sin antes ayudarla a alcanzar su primera liberación como mujer, él le ofrendó todo su amor derramándolo sobre la fina hierba.

Sudorosos, jadeantes, satisfechos, se miraron a los ojos diciéndose cuánto se amaban. Albert sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y puso una fina pero sencilla sortija en el delicado dedo anular de la joven.

- Mi vida, sé que esta no es la manera de pedir matrimonio que indica el protocolo, pero eso no significa que no te lo esté pidiendo con todo mi amor... ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa ante Dios y ante todos?

- Oh, Bert, claro que acepto... ¡te amo y te amaré por mil años! ¡No quiero que te alejes jamás de mí!

Albert se dio cuenta de que sus planes de una gran boda para Candy tardarían demasiado tiempo, y que eso podría alargarse aun más si algún negocio le obligase a viajar por semanas o meses. Pensó rápido y le hizo una audaz propuesta a su deliciosamente ruborizada Candy.

- Pequeña... ¿y si nos casamos hoy mismo?

- ¿Qué dices, Albert? ¡A la tía abuela le dará una apoplejía! ¿Y cómo nos podemos casar hoy mismo? ¿Y las amonestaciones?- la chica se llevaba la mano a la boca, genuinamente asombrada.

- Mi tía es más fuerte de lo que crees, Candy... en cuanto a la boda, no tienes idea de la cantidad de barreras que un apellido y un generoso donativo pueden derribar. Lo he visto toda la vida, pero esta será la primera vez que lo haga, y no me da cargo de conciencia.

Así pues, la severa Madame Elroy tuvo que acatar la última "locura de William": su improvisada boda en la iglesia del pueblo más cercano a aquel hospicio donde la rubia se crió. Tuvo que aceptar también el hecho de que esa hospiciana hacía feliz a su sobrino como nunca en toda su vida.

Sólo ellos supieron a ciencia cierta lo significaba aquel árbol que con los años creció, solitario, en medio de la pradera aledaña al Hogar de Pony. Todo el mundo se creyó que simbolizaba el lugar donde Albert pidió la mano a la rubia. Únicamente ellos conocían el maravilloso suceso que había acontecido ahí, sonriendo con picardía al recordarlo.

**FIN**

© Clau Ardley/Clau Agvel/©MoronetaC/Stear's Girl

Canción "A Thousand Years" Cristina Perri


End file.
